


m-m-m-monster kill

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"peridot loses her killstreak"</p>
            </blockquote>





	m-m-m-monster kill

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is not sponsored by call of duty, probably

“BAM! Got you, you shithead!” Peridot screamed into her headset.

Currently Peridot was about nine hours deep into an FPS marathon. She was on a hotstreak, longer than it had ever been; she’d been hitting the top of the scoreboard pretty consistently each match, and when she hadn’t it was usually due to some idiot spamming grenades.

She slurped at an energy drink, her fourth in the nine hour period. She loved these drinks; they were even sweeter than her usual vice of soda and gave an even larger burst of energy. Still, it left her oddly drained after use, so she generally tended to stay to soda when she was out.

But for this purpose, it was beautiful. Her energy level was so high that she could see an enemy twitch in windows far away, leading to a perfect shot every time. 

She clicked her mouse, blowing another competitor away with her sniper rifle. “HAH! Pathetic! Completely pathetic! Can none of you humans stand up to a superior life form?!” she yelled.

She scooted her chair into her desk and found herself whine as she banged her abdomen. There was the downside to her energy drinks– they made her need to pee very badly if she didn’t get up. She had been holding for a while now, and it was starting to get unbearable.

Peridot whined slightly as the cramp in her bladder passed. To her dismay, someone on the headset responded.

“What’s that, GreenDorito? No more shit-talk?” someone on the server said. “Why’re you moaning like that, anyway? You jerkin yourself, ya squeaker?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Peridot yelled. Damnit, she forgot she had her mic active. She crossed her legs tightly and set her way out into the map to find the person that spoke up and end his life.

Peridot could see in situations like these how the planet Earth had overcome them initially. These humans only needed an inch, and suddenly they became cocky like they hadn’t just been killed for the sixth time in a row. She couldn’t get up to pee now. She would never hear the end of it, and she didn’t want to stop when she was doing so well.

Still, her self-righteousness didn’t decrease the pressure in her stomach. She was going to have to pee, and soon.

She found the man who had spoken out and melee’d him. He groaned audibly, making Peridot laugh.

“Yeah, who’s a fuckin’ squeaker now, ya shit?!” she said. She laughed again but cut herself off as the laughter made the liquid in her bladder slosh around painfully. She cut her mic before moaning and holding herself, her knees buckling inwards and trembling slightly.

“Ohh, I gotta go…” she said. She panted quietly as she waited for the wave of desperation to pass. Her muscles stopped cramping for a moment and she sighed, turning her head back up to the game. Her bladder was so tight inside her.

After holding herself though, she noticed a new sensation amongst the pain– a strange heat was starting to come over.

“I’m aroused?” she whispered to herself. “Yeah, this is…haah, I’m really turned on. Fuck."

She felt herself again and found herself very wet, and not with pee. She rubbed her vulva, eliciting a loud moan that made Peridot clap her fingers over her own mouth.

“Ohh, this feels…good…” she sighed. “All of the time with Lapis is starting to have an effect on me, I think…” She continued rubbing herself idly, completely distracted. After a few minutes Peridot gasped under her breath, and then found herself talking out loud without thinking. 

“Oh, my bladder feels so hard, I have to pee so bad…” Each word she spoke only turned her on more. This was weird, but not unwelcome. At least, until she heard another yell in her ear.

“Haha! Gotcha, ya lil shit!” It was the man who spoke up earlier. “Don’t go AFK after declaring vengeance, idiot!”

Peridot looked up, blushing intensely. Thankfully, she still had her mic off, but she was still embarrassed to be caught like this.

Her heart raced as she looked up at the screen. Peridot realized she wanted to enjoy this feeling while it lasted. She kept two fingers rubbing at herself and brought the other two and her thumb up to the mouse. She sighed happily as she continued the game.  
Peridot clicked the mouse somewhat lazily, managing a kill here and there but mostly lost in the feeling of massaging her clit while her bladder was about to burst. It kept her mind off her bladder for now, but nature’s call was going to have to be answered soon.

Her mind flashed back to peeing herself in the sand and peeing on Lapis at the mall. Her fingers went faster, almost vibrating now against her clit. She felt embarrassed briefly, but found the embarrassment become washed away by the sensations building inside of her.

In the game, Peridot died repeatedly, now completely distracted as she focused on making herself cum. The fire built in her pussy until finally…

Peridot gave a throaty groan as she fell over the edge and came, hard. She felt herself completely lock up as her orgasm shot bolts of pleasure through her head and her limbs. She had never gotten herself to orgasm like this by herself, this was completely new. Peridot’s eyes rolled up into her head as the waves of pleasure petered out, and her muscles finally let loose.

She sighed for a moment before becoming acutely aware of her bladder again. Oh, she got carried away in the moment, but now she had to act or she was going to piss all over the seat. No time to get up– her urethra was relaxing now, and urine dribbled out into her dampened panties, warming them.

“Fuckfuckfuck no, no…” Peridot said, looking around. She noticed a small trash can next to her, full of empty cans of energy drink. Thinking quickly she used one hand to empty out the trash can and set it next to her, clamping down on herself with her free hand. The flow wasn’t stopping, though– more pee shot out, now wetting her pajama pants.

Peridot briefly considered taking her pajamas off, but instead just sat directly on the trash can and peed through her pajamas. Warm liquid poured down her thighs, but most of it started to flow through the fabric and splatter noisily on the plastic within.

“Ohhhh my god….ohh it feels so gooood…” she groaned. She felt herself becoming aroused again as the piss flooded out of her in a hard torrent. This felt good, too…Did it always feel this good? If it did, holy shit she was gonna have to do it more often.

Peridot hummed in relief, and lost herself in the feeling of her bladder deflating. Without thinking about it she brought her hand down to her pussy and began to rub again. Piss sloshed into the bucket now as it fell through her vibrating fingers. She inserted two into herself and had to bite her free fingers to keep from yelling; her fingers, now warm with pee, felt unbelievable inside of her. Her moans turned into desperate panting as orgasm speeded towards her, going off like a bomb and leaving her legs trembling in ecstasy.

Her voice caught in her throat as she rode out her second orgasm, leaving only a bizarre strangled groan hanging in the air. 

After a half a minute, Peridot finally relaxed and slumped on the trash can. Her tired bladder finished emptying not a few seconds afterward. She sat there for a moment, panting and letting herself cool down. She had never orgasmed twice when masturbating. That was completely new, too.

“Oh, Lapis, what have you done to me?” she said out loud, smirking.

Peridot sat up and noticed the match had ended. She quit out of the game. Her streak was gonna be over after that, she thought. 

She stood up and looked at her pajama pants, now soaked in the inner legs and crotch. Normally she would’ve felt humiliated, but now she could only smile excitedly, biting her lip a little. She had something new to talk to Lapis about…and that was gonna be awesome, too.


End file.
